HELP! my brother's a Mafioso!
by SuMmOnBaKa
Summary: Sawada Nanami was involved with something crazy, something unimaginable, one minute she was hanging out with her friends and her brother, the next minute everything changed. She found out all about her brother, who he really is. Pairing: OC x 80 R & R
1. Prologue

Prologue

A girl stood in front of her parents' and siblings' bodies, crying and not wanting to leave the house. The police have been trying to take her away, but she stood there in silence. This case was widely known around the country, there were reporters everyday trying to get some information. The girl held her head, not wanting to remember everything that happened. The screaming, the crying, the fire, the gasoline smell, the gunshots and the men in black suits. The police finally got tired of waiting for the girl and forcefully dragged her away.

"It was a crime scene, honey, we couldn't leave you there" A policewoman in her 40s tried to comfort the girl, the girl sat on the bench sniffing and not wanting to speak,  
from afar she could hear whispers about what's going to happen to her,  
"We should..."  
"No...that's not going to work..."  
The girl couldn't remember what happened, the police thought it was because of the huge shock, she might remember everything though, if her memories were triggered by something...

Soon, the girl was sent to a stranger's house, the man, was known as a very good friend of her parents. The man's name was Iemitsu. The girl was sent to Japan to live with Iemitsus wife, Nana and their two kids, Katomi who was 6 and Tsunayoshi who was 3... the girl had a new life and a new family.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Namimori Middle School

Nanami woke up with a fright.  
That dream again, she thought, she sat up on her bed and looked at the alarm clock. It was 6.00 am and the sun hasn't even risen yet, outside was a pitch black, she could hear dogs howling.  
"Might as well get ready for school" She sighed, she got out of her warm and cozy bed and stepped onto the carpet, she shivered, the floor was stone cold. She opened her wardrobe and stared at Namimori Middle School's uniform. She got out of her pajamas and changed into her uniform. After changing, she went into her bathroom and got freshened up, she brushed her hair and made sure her uniform was put on correctly, and then she tiptoed all the way down stairs,  
"Hm? Nanami chan?" Nanami turned around, her mum was standing behind her, with a toothbrush inside her mouth, "It's not 7 yet"  
"I... went to bed early yesterday... so...I woke up early today" Nanami lied; she didn't want her mum to know about the dream. The faces, blood and fire in the dream seemed all so familiar, she just can't remember how and why  
"I see" Her mum smiled, "Would you mind making the breakfast then?"  
"Okay, I'll make the breakfast" Nanami replied  
"Thank you! Also, wear an apron ok? Don't want to make your uniform dirty!" Nana reminded her daughter,  
Nanami turned on the lights in the kitchen, everything was tidy, plates were lined up, cups were neatly put in a cupboard and utensils were lined along the wall. She remembered what happened last night, Lambo and I-pin were running around and catastrophe struck, Lambo face planted into Tsuna nii chan's rice, she laughed, but she never knew how their house ended up with 3 infants, 1 child and a adult woman moving in here.

"Nanami, Tsuna hasn't even woken up yet" Katomi said, as she helped herself to another cup of milk,  
"Fine, I'll get him" Nanami said lazily, she walked up stairs and stopped in front of her brothers door when she heard a loud bang,  
"Tsuna, wake up!" Reborn kun shouted,  
Nanami stood outside, and slowly backed away,  
"Reborn kun will manage, and if he's late, it's his fault!" Nanami said under her breath as she went back downstairs.

"We're on time! Safe!" Tsuna puffed as he and his sister arrived and the school gates,  
"That's because we ran!" Nanami complained, "Couldn't you wake up earlier?"  
"Well..." Tsuna tried to explain, but no words came out,  
Nanami giggled,  
"You just don't have a reason for waking up that late!"  
Tsuna nodded in shame,  
"Tsuna! Sawada! Good morning!" A boy that was tall, well built with black spikey hair and brown eyes slowly made his way to them, he's pretty much the type that girls fall for,  
"Good morning, Yamamoto senpai" Nanami smiled,  
"What's with the senpai? I thought you called me Yamamoto kun" Yamamoto asked,  
"Well, I go to your school now, and you're in the year above me" Nanami explained  
"I guess that makes sense, but seriously, don't call me senpai, we're friends and calling your friend senpai is kind of weird!" Yamamoto smiled,  
"I guess, " Nanami nodded in agreement,  
"Oi! Baseball Freak! Stay away from Judaime and Nanami sama!" A boy with silver hair and green eyes sprinted towards them,  
"Good morning, Gokudera kun" Nanami greeted him,  
"Good morning, Nanami sama!" Gokudera bowed, Nanami smiled awkwardly at the boy, we're at school! She screamed in her head. Gokudera greeted Tsuna with the same bow and tone, but when he saw Yamamoto, he simply just ignored him.  
Yamamoto laughed, "Good morning to you too!" he joked.

"Tsu... Tsuna kun..." They all turned around, a girl with brown hair and purple eyes stood behind them,  
"Yu...Yunisu!" Tsuna exclaimed, he blushed when he noticed everyone was there,  
"I thought you weren't popular with gir-"  
"SHHHH!" Tsuna quieted his sister, "Everyone, this is Yunisu, she's a transfer student, she came here from Italy"  
"Italy?" Nanami asked,  
"Yes," Yunisu replied, "You must be Tsuna's sister, Nanami"  
Nanami nodded,  
"Woowah! You're really pretty!" Yunisu moved her face in to have a good look at Nanami,  
"Eh? Thank you..." Nanami replied,  
she gets compliments like these all the time, so they didn't make her happy or anything. She was used to it.  
"You don't look happy with that compliment" Yamamoto kun spotted her expression,  
"Eh? Oh! I get it all the time, so it doesn't really make me happy anymore" Nanami explained  
Yamamoto chortled, "That's odd"  
"Hi...Hibari san!" several student gasped as a boy with jet black hair, made his way through the crowds. Nanami looked at him,  
"Wow, he's really cool..." Nanami said  
"Hurry up and get to class, or I'll bite you to death" The boy threatened,  
soon students ran towards the main building, "Not you guys," He pointed at Tsuna, Nanami and the others,  
"So, your his sister..." Hibari walked around Nanami, which made her feel really uncomfortable, "Go to class now or I'll bite you to death!" He terrorized Nanami "I have something to talk about with your brother,"  
Nanami froze, then she turned around and sprinted off,  
"Scary guy..." She muttered as she ran.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Katomi and 'Kyo kun'

"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
"Eh?" Nanami froze, "No..."  
it was lunch, Nanami was about to get her lunch box out of her bag, when half of the people in her class surrounded her like a prey.  
"Then I volunteer to be your boyfriend!" A boy cheered,  
"No I volunteer!" another boy chuckled,  
Nanami laughed at the sight,  
"Kyaaaah!" The conversation was cut short, when everyone turned to the windows,  
"who's that, he's so hot!" the girls squealed,  
"Yamamoto kun?" Nanami stood up, and the class went silent, "What are you doing here?" she asked,  
"Eh? Tsuna wanted you to have lunch with us..." Yamamoto explained,  
Nanami sat still at her desk,  
"Aren't you coming?" Yamamoto asked,  
"Why? I'm not allowed in your classroom..."  
Yamamoto laughed,  
"No one would care, come on!" He grabbed Nanami by the wrist and dragged her towards the door, he grinned.  
Nanami sighed as she followed Yamamoto out of the room,  
why do I have to spend my lunch with my brother and his friends, she thought.

"Ah! There's my sister!" Tsuna exclaimed as he saw Nanami and Yamamoto walking towards the door,  
"You know you could've came down by yourself?" Nanami stated, "No need to bother anyone else..."  
"Actually, I volunteered, I had baseball practice so I passed your classroom, and thought I would tell you" He laughed,  
Tsuna nodded, Gokudera shot up from his seat,  
"What are you doing with your hand around Nanami sama's wrist?" He shouted,  
"Eh?" Nanami stopped, and her face turned red,  
"Ah! Gomen..." Yamamoto apologised, he let go of her wrist and looked at the trees outside, to hide his red face.  
"Ano... Are we supposed to bring our own lunch?" Yunisu asked,  
The rest nodded,  
"Didn't you bring your lunch?" Nanami questioned,  
"No..." Yunisu trailed off, she was obviously embarrassed by her own mistake,  
"Here," Nanami handed her lunchbox to her, "you can have mine," she smiled,  
Yunisu shook her head,  
"It's ok, here" Nanami handed Yunisu her lunch box, "I've got money, so I'll go buy something from the Canteen"  
"Thank you..." Yunisu whispered and smiled as she opened Nanamis lunch box,

Nanami sighed, where is the canteen... she's been wondering around the school campus for at least 10 minutes now,  
She walked through the garden and saw Katomi and Hibari?  
She hid behind the corner of the building and eavesdropped,  
"Kyo-kun" Her sister said, "You should really come to college, I'm lonely without you..."  
"Katomi, I love you but I have to protect Namimori Middle School, you know that I have to bite people to death..." Even though Hibari was trying to be romantic, it didn't work for him at all, Nanami held her breath so she wouldn't burst out laughing, she continue eyeing her sister and her sister's 'boyfriend'  
Since when have been seeing each other? She wondered,  
"Sawada? Aren't you supposed to be buying food?" Nanami turned around, and saw Yamamoto with Gokudera and her brother,  
She put her finger to her mouth to shush them, and pointed towards Katomi and Hibari,  
The trio stretched their necks to see what was happening, Katomi was in Hibari's arms while Hibari gently brushed her hair, Tsuna stood in shock, Yamamoto raised one eyebrow and laughed quietly while Gokudera was mad, he looked like he could kill someone this moment.  
"How..." Tsuna's eyes widened, and he panicked "Did that happen?"  
The other three shrugged,  
"Tsuna, Gokudera kun, Yama kun, Nanami? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, EAVESDROPPING?" All of them turned around and faced Katomi's angry face,  
"Nee...nee chan..." Tsuna managed to squeeze out some words, even though he was terrified,  
"Onee chan.." Nanami said, as she tried to calm her down,  
"YOU KNOW PEOPLE NEED PRIVACY?" Katomi screamed,  
"Want me to bite them to death?" Hibari smiled creepily,  
"Hibari! Calm down, let's all get along here..." Yamamoto tried, he really did.  
"Kyo-kun, its fine, they're my siblings and friends, I don't want them dead..." Katomi said, "but next time I catch you guys eavesdropping, you don't now what will happen," she threatened, she gave them a glare and stomped off, Hibari trailed behind her,  
"What the hell did I just see?" Tsuna slid down the wall,  
"Let's see, our sister and the disciplinary guy hugging and kissing" Nanami smiled, "Well, the hugging part, haven't seen the kissing part yet"  
"Don't you care about it?" Tsuna asked,  
"No," Nanami shook her head, "It's her boyfriend! Anyways, what's wrong with dating, do you have a problem with dating because you got rejected by Kyoko chan?"  
"Tsuna got rejected by Sasagawa?" Yamamoto held his laughter, Nanami could tell that he was trying not to laugh, his face was turning red as he held his breath in,  
Tsuna was as red as a tomato,  
"Ya..." He said, "I got rejected!" He cried,  
"Did you know? Tsuna nii chan used up a whole box of tissues when he came back home that day?" Nanami teased,  
Tsuna shot her a look, Nanami realised that she has gone too far,  
"See ya..."  
Nanami whistled as she ran off, giggling.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Long silver hair

"Shouldn't we be at school?" Nanami asked, she expected a good answer, since she was forced by Reborn to come. She strolled along side her brother and his friends,  
"Its just a review day, no need to go!" Her brother cheered,

"But we should still be at school..." Yunisu added,  
"Tsuna san!" The four of them turned around, Tsuna's face turned red as they saw Kyoko and Haru making their way towards them.  
"Ky-Kyoko chan..." Tsuna trailed off, he turned around and grabbed his sister's arm, "Come on..."  
"Eh?" Nanami missed a step as her brother took off, "Kyah!"  
"Daijobu?" Yamamoto asked, he had one hand under Nanamis and the other on her waist ,  
"Eh? Ah!" She nodded, "I'm fine... Arigato.." She blushed as she rebalanced herself.  
Behind she heard quiet giggles from Haru, Yunisu and Kyoko.

"Cheese!" Nanami smiled as the photo booth took the photo, Kyoko, Yunisu and Haru were standing on each side of her, they were squeezed together like a sandwich, they laughed and each had a drink in their hand,  
"So have you made any friends?" Kyoko asked, they were sitting on the chairs provided by the arcade, for the tired ones, probably.  
"Eh?" Nanami thought about it, she shook her head, "it's okay... I didn't have any friends through out primary either, I'm fine on my own" She tried to smile like she was happy,  
"Oh..." Haru acknowledged, the four of them sat in silence.  
"AH! Gomen! I made you guys depressed!" Nanami shot up from her seat,  
"NANAMI SAMA! LOOK!" Nanami turned her head,  
Gokudera was holding a gun connected to a gaming machine,  
"I bet Yakyuu Baka!" He cheered,  
Nanami laughed, "Is beating Yamamoto kun that important?"  
"Yes, coz I am Juudaime's right hand man!" Gokudera grinned,  
"Where is Tsuna nii chan?" Nanami asked, she hasn't seen her brother since they arrived,  
"Ettou... Tsuna's in the toilet... You don't want to go there..." Yamamoto joked  
"You think?" Nanami raised one eyebrow, "If I was a boy, I would"  
Yamamoto chortled, he laughed for awhile, "You've got a point there!"  
"Nanami-"  
"GYAHHH!" Nanami jumped towards Yamamoto and turned around,  
"Tsuna nii chan? You look horrible!" She stared at her brother, he had red eyes and a red nose, his hair was messy, he looked like he had a hangover!  
"I'm fine... I just had a little... uh..." Tsuna mumbled  
"Cry?" Nanami finished his sentence, Tsuna dropped his head and stared at the floor,  
"You know you will find someone different one day, and it won't be Sasagawa," Yamamoto said,  
Tsuna nodded, "Hope so..."  
Nanami smiled awkwardly, HURRY UP AND GET OVER HER! She screamed in her head,

After having fun at the arcade, they all walked to the central shopping place, they were laughing and having fun. Nanami stared at the sky above the big grey buildings,  
"What's that?" Nanami looked at the roof of the building, "Blue flame?"  
the gang looked up,  
"What the hell?" Gokudera alerted, "Nanami sama! DUCK!" He screamed,  
"EH?" Nanami ducked, blue flames shot over her head, she looked behind her, "What?" She said under her breath, "was that?"  
"Children and Women should move to safety!" She looked at the small infant, in a suit and had a lizard on his shoulder,  
"Reborn kun?" Nanami gasped, "What are you doing here? GO!"  
"Kyoko chan and Haru chan too! Go!" Nanami pleaded,  
"Aren't you coming?" Haru asked, "You're going to get hurt!"  
"No, I want to watch..." Nanami said, her knees were trembling, what the hell is happening?  
Haru, Kyoko and Reborn ran off to a safe place, Nanami hid behind one of the tables that have tipped over,  
"Silver hair..." She looked towards her brother and his friends, "Who's that..."  
Yamamoto ran towards the silver haired guy, he swung his sword towards him, but the guy noticed that Yamamoto doesn't know how to use a sword... he snickered,  
"YAMAMOTO!" Gokudera screamed, grey clouds flew towards her, she heard a loud bang,  
"Yamamoto kun..." She looked at the body lying there, still "YAMAMOTO KUN!" She ran out, "WHY?" She looked up at the silver haired guy,  
the guy looked down, "Who the hell are you?" He spoke harshly,  
"Nanami chan!" Yunisu screamed, "No!"  
"Nanami dono!" A boy she has never seen before was struggling to stand on his feet,  
"STAY AWAY FROM NANAMI SAMA!" Gokudera ran towards the guy, Nanami sprang back, Gokudera was no opponent for the mysterious guy, and he was soon lying on the ground, still.  
Nanami had tears in her eyes, what to do? What to do? Tsuna nii chan is getting hurt, Yamamoto kun and Gokudera kun are injured... what to do?  
"Squalo!" Nanami looked up, a boy with blonde hair stood confidently in front Squalo,  
"Che.. Don't want to waste time with ya... I'll be taking these Vongola rings!" Squalo laughed hysterically and jumped onto the roof before he disappeared.  
Nanami fell to her knees, she was quivering,  
"Daijobu, Nanami chan?" Haru put her hand on Nanami's back,  
Nanami puffed, she closed her eyes, what the hell? TSUNA NII CHAN, GOKUDERA KUN, YAMAMOTO KUN! She shot back to reality, she sprinted to Tsuna and his friends,  
"Nanami!" Tsuna puffed, "Daijobu?"  
Nanami nodded, "  
"Dammit..." Yamamoto said,  
"Gomen, Judaime, Nanami sama, I couldn't beat him" Gokudera looked depressed, the four of them stayed silent, Nanami couldn't take it, she was shaking,  
"What just happened?" Nanami cried, "TELL ME!"  
Gokudera looked away, Yunisu looked gloomy, Yamamoto was confused and Tsuna stood in silence,  
"Mafia, that's what happened," Tsuna said, trying to look away from his sisters terrified face.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: True Identity

"Mafia?" Nanami fell to her knees, "You're joking right?"  
Her brother clinched his fists, and stood in silence, Nanami looked at Yamamoto and Gokudera, Gokudera looked sad, he clenched his fists, Yunisu looked at Tsuna worried, Yamamoto on the other hand, looked confused.  
"No way..." Nanami whispered, she walked backwards, images of the dream she had came rushing into her mind like a wave, a big one.  
"Nanami..." Tsuna put his hand out,  
"Don't touch me!" Nanami screamed, she turned around and ran, she ran through the streets and had tears flowing down her face, the blood, gunshots, familiar faces,  
She opened the front door and stepped into the house,  
"Nanami?"  
"Katomi nee chan?" Nanami cried,  
"Oh my god... Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Katomi stepped forwards and hugger her sister, Nanami kept crying, she wanted to images to stop.  
"Nanami chan!" Her mother stepped out of the kitchen, "What happened?"  
Katomi shrugged, she looked at her sister, and shook her head.  
"Come on, let's go up stairs," Katomi said softly as she lead her sister to her room.

"So you're not going to tell me why you were crying?" Katomi asked, she handed her sister a box of tissues. Nanami sat on Katomi's bed in silence, she shook her head and sniffed. Katomi sighed, "Oh well,"  
"Are you coming down for dinner? Or do you want me to bring it here?" Katomi looked at her sister, concerned.  
"Here..." Nanami said, the images were burning her head.  
"Okay," Katomi smiled softly, she closed the door and walked downstairs.  
Nanami closed her eyes, the images, so familiar... can't remember... why? WHY? She was lost, she felt like she was never suppose to be here, with this family.

"Is your sister okay?" Yamamoto asked,  
Tsuna shook his head, "I haven't been upstairs, Katomi told me not to go upstairs"  
"Dammit!" Gokudera yelled,  
"I'm sorry Sawada dono, if I haven't showed up!" Basil apologised,  
"Exactly!" Gokudera screamed,  
"It's no one's fault." Tsuna said, "I don't know why she reacted like that..." He bit his lips,  
"Maybe she had some bad experiences with the Mafia?" Yamamoto suggested, "But isn't this a game?"  
"YAKYUU BAKA!" Gokudera stomped, and swore violently  
"Calm down! Gokudera kun!" Tsuna said as he tried to calm his friend down, in case he starts a fight.  
"Why don't I go?" Yamamoto proposed, "Katomi san told you not to go, but she didn't tell me,"  
"EH?" Tsuna thought about it for a while, Yamamoto is friends with Nanami that might work!  
"Yakyuu baka! If anyone else besides Katomi sama is going to visit Nanami sama, it's going to be me!" Gokudera protested,  
"Sure, thank you Yamamoto!" Tsuna said, Gokudera paused and stared at his sister, horrified,  
"Aniki..." Gokudera fell to the ground, holding his stomach,  
"I guess you can't go..." Tsuna laughed awkwardly, "But… Are you okay?"

"Yama kun? You're not supposed to be here! I told Tsuna not to come, so technically you're not allowed!" Katomi said, she stayed close to Nanami's bedroom door,  
"Yamamoto kun?" Nanami said weakly as she showed herself,  
"Sawada! Wahh... you look horrible..." He widened his eyes, she looked fragile.  
Nanami nodded, "I haven't had dinner yet..."  
"EH! AH! Sorry... Nanami! I forgot..." Katomi laughed, but realised it was a really bad time to be laughing, she slowly walked towards the stairs,  
"Better not do anything to my sister!" Katomi joked,  
Nanami blushed, Yamamoto stood still, he held his face, and he was covering something.  
"Are you okay?" Nanami moved her face closer to Yamamoto, as she noticed something was wrong,  
Yamamoto nodded,  
"Are you sure?" Nanami moved her face even closer, Yamamoto sprang back,  
"I'm sure!" He panicked,  
"Oh..." Nanami said,

"Good thing I didn't starve to death!" Nanami laughed, Katomi put the tray down on her desk and looked at her sister.  
"Can you tell me now?"  
"What?"  
"Why you were crying?"  
"Eh?"  
Nanami froze, why was she crying? It wasn't because of finding out her brother was in the mafia... it was because of those…  
Nanami bit her lip,  
"Blood," She said,  
"What?" Katomi gave her a stern look,  
"I don't know why, but the things that I dreamed about that night, came into my mind as I heard the word mafia!"  
"What dream?" Katomi asked, she grabbed a chair and sat down beside her sister,  
"Well, I saw kids running around in a room, parents smiling. Then everything disappeared, the peaceful room soon turned into a murder scene, the children were shot, the parents laid dead. The bodies were in a pile and they were set on fire." Nanami swallowed, cold chills went down her spine,  
"That's just a dream?"  
"I know, but everything seems so familiar..."  
"I guess... you remember, there's no point in pretending anymore..." Katomi said softly, she gave her sister a sad look.  
"Pretending?"  
"You're not my sister, well, we're not related..." Katomi stared at the roof, "You were adopted by dad."  
"What?" Nanami stopped, "Adopted?"  
"10 years ago, you came into our lives, I was only told about why you were adopted when I was 14" Katomi swallowed, "It was horrible... how you became an orphan, it was horrible..." She cried


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Past

"Your name was Elizabeth Marie Anthony" Katomi said, "Your birth father was half French and half Japanese, your birth mother was English."  
"That explains the tricky English name... my blonde hair and my green eyes" Nanami smiled,  
"You lived in Italy, well, the worst part of Italy." Katomi continued, "Where Mafia ruled the towns"  
"Eh?" Nanami gasped "Mafia..."  
"You had 3 siblings, they were all younger than you, apparently their names were Yurippe, Daigo and Anna"  
"Yurippe and Daigo? Isn't that Japanese?" Nanami asked, Katomi nodded,  
"You and Anna were the oldest so you two had English names,"  
Nanami sighed, where is this story going?  
"The Mafia asked for money to build weapons, if you didn't hand your money in on time, your whole family dies." Katomi explained,  
"So...my family died because of the Mafia?" Nanami sat in shock; emotions were building up inside of her.  
Katomi slowly nodded her head,  
"Anyways, your father worked at a bakery downtown, but the pay was barely enough to keep your siblings, your mother and you alive. It seems that, your father wanted to beg for one more day to pay for the weapons, but the Mafias didn't agree, so... they..." Katomi took a deep breath, "Shot him in front of your mother and your siblings"  
"I remember..." Nanami widened her eyes, "I remember everything... I REMEMBER!" She shouted, she held her head, NO, NO, NO!  
"Nanami!" Her sister yelled, "Calm down!"  
"I was in my room, I walked out to see what was going on, I looked through the door which was on a latch, they shot my siblings one by one, blood splattered across the walls, then my mother... they poured gasoline over my family and set them on fire," Nanami trembled, her body shaking, she wrapped her arms around herself, she cried, tears streamed down her face like a waterfall. "The police soon came and took me away, there were camera flashes every where I looked, a woman took care of me while I was at the police station, then I met dad."  
Katomi was crying too,  
"Katomi nee chan? Daijobu?" Nanami handed her sister the box of tissues.  
Katomi nodded, "So mean, Mafia... how can they do that?"  
"If that never happened, I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't have met you, Tsuna nii chan, mum, Yamamoto kun, Gokudera kun or anyone else" Nanami smiled, "This is my new life! This is my new family..."  
Katomi grinned, she still had tears in her eyes, she looked at her sister, she sighed "Looks like you've grown up!"

"So you going to tell me, when did you become a Mafia boss? And when did Gokudera kun and Yamamoto kun became Mafiosi?" Nanami said, her brother and his friends sat on their couch watching television, it was a baseball game.  
"Eh?" Tsuna dropped his biscuit, he picked it off the ground and bit on it,  
"It's a game!" Yamamoto grinned, "Right?"  
"Since I came!"  
"AH! Reborn kun?" Nanami looked down at the tiny infant, she was towering over him. "You?"  
"I'm the best Hitman there is, I came here to train your brother," He explained,  
"I see..." Nanami doubted that Reborn actually got his brother into the mafia stuff, an infant? Impossible!  
"So who's versing who?" Nanami asked as she shifted her self on the couch next to Yamamoto,  
"Tokyo and Mifune" Yamamoto replied quickly, he stared at the screen, "I want to be there one day," He pointed at the batter.  
"You will be, you're a great baseball player, hear all the girls screaming when you hit the ball or catch it?" Nanami laughed,  
"Thanks," Yamamoto smiled warmly,  
-THUMP-  
"Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked politely, "You look red,"  
Katomi giggled,  
Nanami nodded, She stood up and shot Katomi a look, Katomi stopped her giggling,  
"Nanami, come help me with something..." Katomi stood up and walked towards the kitchen,  
"Oh!" Nanami followed,

Yamamoto sighed in relieve, made me nervous he thought, he turned the volume up and relaxed on the couch.  
"Do you like my sister?" Tsuna stared at Yamamoto in horror, Basil spat out his water, Gokudera squeezed his hands and looked furious.  
"What?" Yamamoto froze,  
"Its just, you act weird around her, like just then, you looked like you were about to receive the news of your life" Tsuna continued,  
"I..." Yamamoto trailed off, he covered his red face, "Don't know, she's your sister, I don't know what to..."  
"YOU CAN NOT HIT ON JUDAIME'S SISTER!" Gokudera shouted,  
"Eh?" Nanami slid open the door, "Hit on me?"  
"Ah..." Yamamoto stopped, Nanami stood in between the kitchen and the living room, everyone froze in silence, you could hear the wind blowing furiously outside.  
"Ah! Nanami! Help me with a math problem! Ahahaha!" Tsuna stood up and laughed, to break the awkward silence. Yunisu giggled quietly when Katomi looked at Yamamoto and said, "You better take care of my sister!" She laughed, the room was dead again. Nanami blushed incredibly hard, Yamamoto was looking at the outside world, Gokudera wanted to punch Yamamoto so bad that he was shaking, Basil wanted no part of this.  
"It's time I go home... Dad needs to make 500 sushi tonight, better help him..." Yamamoto stood up and walked towards the door, "Bye" He smiled, he was still blushing.  
Nanami nodded shyly.

"What was your conversation with Yamamoto kun last night about?" Nanami hit her brother on the arm,  
"Aw! Don't hit me!" Tsuna rubbed the spot where his sister angrily punched him, "You hit even harder than me!"  
"Well that's because you're too wimpy!" Nanami sighed, "Train?"  
"Tsuna, you need to train for the battle," Reborn popped out of no where, "Follow me," He said, he slowly walked towards the door.  
"Eh?" Tsuna followed Reborn, "Okay... But I have school!"  
"Go, you need the muscles for what ever battle you have... Good luck!" Nanami smiled, she bit her toast as she waved her brother off.  
"Better go to school," she said. Tsuna nii chan, you better not die... Nanami said worried that she wouldn't have the same family that she had, the same that took her in.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Friends

"Sawada! Answer this!" Nanami stood up and she looked at the board. Girls were giggling, boys were staring at her and they were whispering things like, "Otonashi wasn't able to do it, so she probably can't!"  
"7 to the power of 69 which is *..."Nanami sat back down,  
"That's correct..." The teacher said, stunned at the fact that she answered it without using a calculator.  
"Woah..." A boy gasped, "Otonashi! She bet you!" He patted the boy with glasses who was sitting with his head down facing his desk top, "girl bet me at math," He kept repeating these words.

"Let's go watch Yamamoto senpai!" Girls squealed when the lunchtime bell rang,  
"Sawada san? You want to come?" A girl with long brown hair and a girl with short purple hair stood before her,  
"Eh?"  
"Oh yeah! I'm Sena Airi, and this is Hiroshima Minami!" Airi beamed,  
"Uh oh... sorry I couldn't remember your names..." Nanami was embarrassed by her own forgetfulness  
"It's okay! You get surrounded by people every lunchtime, we've never really had a chance to talk to you," Airi said, she took Nanami by the hand, "Come on!"  
Nanami was pulled out of her seat; she ran down the hallway, down the stairs and saw the baseball field.  
"Kyaaaah! Look!" Airi pointed towards the field, Yamamoto was batting; he stood in front of the pitcher and bent down a bit.  
"He's so dreamy... I wonder if he has someone he likes!" Minami added  
Nanami chocked,  
the two fan girls looked at Nanami confused, Nanami was bright red.  
"Don't tell me that Yamamoto li-"  
"No! Of course not!" Nanami interrupted.  
"Sawada!" Yamamoto shouted, Nanami looked up, a ball was flying her way,  
"Kyaaaah!" Nanami screamed, she put her arms in front of her face. This is going to hurt!  
Eh? Nanami opened her eyes, "Huh?"  
"That was a close one..." Yamamoto puffed, "You okay, Sawada?"  
Nanami nodded, "Thank you," She smiled,  
Yamamoto bit his lip, "See ya..."

"That was a close one!" Miyazaki laughed,  
"You think?" Yamamoto said as he hit Miyazaki with the ball jokingly,  
"She's such a babe,"  
Yamamoto spat out his water, "What?"  
"Sawada Nanami, no-good Tsuna's sister," Miyazaki continued, "She's already a target for the seniors, she's pretty, she's nice, she smart! She a total package!"  
Yamamoto broke into a smile, "I guess so... I'm very honored to have been spending time with her everyday," he teased,  
"WHAT! YOU AND SAWADA NANAMI?" Miyazaki jumped up, "Seriously?"  
"Well, she is Tsuna's sister," Yamamoto pointed out,  
"Then introduce me to her?" Miyazaki asked, "Please?"  
Yamamoto laughed,  
"Tsuna's not going to be happy if I introduce her to every guy on the baseball team,"  
"Oi! Training hasn't finished yet!" The head coach shouted, "Hurry up and get your butts over to the Diamond!"  
Yamamoto smiled, "I guess all that Miyazaki said about you... is true."

"Woowah, cute..." Nanami stared at the clothes display window, "That top!"  
"Yeah!" Minami agreed, "Want to go in?"  
"Eh? Do we have time?" Nanami asked,  
"Sure! Don't have anything to do at home anyways, you okay Minami?" Airi asked, she pulled out her cellphone, she texted someone, which Nanami thinks is her guardian/mum/dad.  
"My mum says its okay for me to hang out with you guys," Minami smiled,  
"Same here!" Airi cheered,  
"All goods," Nanami smiled, "Mum wants me to grab dinner out too,"  
"Okay! Let's go!" Airi chortled;  
the trio looked through almost every clothes store and had at least 10 bags to carry,  
"No money left..." Airi sighed,  
Nanami smiled, "But we had fun!"  
"Yes! Fun! Let's go have some ice cream! My treat!" Minami dragged the other two worn out girls towards the ice cream stand,  
"I want Mint chocolate chip, what about you and Airi?" Minami turned and looked and her friends,  
Nanami shook her head, "I'm fine," She smiled,  
"Strawberry!" Airi ordered, Minami nodded and turned back to the register where the shop person glared at them.  
"That woman is scary..." Airi whispered, Nanami nodded in agreement.

"Can I have a chicken burger with fries and coke?" Airi said, she looked at the menu and stared at the delicious photo of the burgers,  
"I want the chicken wrap with fries and sprite," Minami said,  
"Chicken salad with orange juice," Nanami smiled at the bright girl who was taking their orders,  
Minami and Airi turned to face Nanami,  
"Wh... What?" Nanami said,  
"You ordered salad with orange juice at a fast food place?" Airi stared in horror, "The burgers are the BEST here!" Minami added,  
"Well, I'm not such a fast food person..." Nanami explained,  
Airi sighed and nodded,  
"Guess that's fair!" Minami started chewing on the fries that were put on the tray with the rest of the orders, she picked the tray up and pointed towards a table, next to a table of boys, "Sit there?" She smiled creepily;  
the other two followed Minami to the table and sort their orders out,  
"Sawada?" Nanami turned to her left,  
"Yamamoto kun?"  
*Author wasn't smart enough to think of a complicated maths answer.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Confession

"Uh...Hi..." Yamamoto put his drink down, "Want to sit here?"  
"Eh-"  
"YES! Nanami go sit!" Airi said, excitedly.  
"Uh? Oh..." Nanami shifted herself and sat beside Yamamoto, "Why are you here alone?"  
"Oh! I got hungry on the way home..." Yamamoto explained, he picked up his burger and took a big bite, "Salad? Really?" he eyed the container full of green vegetables,  
Nanami looked down at her dinner, she nodded,  
"Is there something wrong with eating salad?" She asked,  
"No, well, this is a fast food place..." Yamamoto pointed out,  
"Why would they put it on the menu then?" Nanami said, she opened the lid of the salad and stabbed the piece of chicken with her fork,  
"Fair enough..." Yamamoto acknowledged, he took another bite from his burger, the table went silent. Nanami stared at her salad, she thought about Tsuna,  
"Your brother's fine..." Yamamoto whispered,  
"Eh?"  
"You're worried about your brother right?" Yamamoto said; he played with his fries, "He's fine"  
"How do you know?" Nanami wondered,  
"I saw him, with that infant and that boy on the way here, I asked him if he wanted to come, but he said no and ran off," He replied.  
"Right..." Nanami sighed, "He's not hurt is he?"  
Yamamoto shook her head, "Your brother's tough!"  
Airi and Minami spewed their drinks, "No-good Tsuna? Impossible!" they giggled,  
"Wait? What! No-Good Tsuna is your brother?" Minami looked at Nanami,  
Nanami nodded,  
"EH!" Airi stood up and screamed, "That Tsuna? You're not joking right?"  
"Sena san! Calm down, people are looking at us..." Nanami shushed Airi, Airi dropped to her seat,  
"But you're nothing alike!" She complained,  
"I guess, but we're still siblings!" Nanami laughed, "Even if we're not related,"  
"You and Tsuna aren't related?" Yamamoto said,  
Nanami stopped, realising that Yamamoto was here, she looked up at him and nodded.  
"Not related, as in I was adopted..." Nanami muttered,  
"So I've been holding back this whole ti-"  
"What? Did you say something?" Nanami asked politely, "Holding what back?"  
Hearing that, Minami and Airi looked at each other, they smirked.  
"Ah! Sorry, I have to go! My parents are going out tonight so I need to take care of my younger siblings!" Airi smiled,  
"Same here, mum wants me home..." Minami grinned, "Bye!"  
"Eh? Oh... Then... See you tomorrow, Honda san, Sena san," Nanami waved,  
"Airi's fine! We're friends right?" Airi beamed, "See ya, Nanami!"  
Friends? Nanami thought about it, friends? FRIENDS! Nanami giggled, "See ya, Minami, Airi!"  
The two girls looked back and waved, they soon disappeared as they walked into the crowd.

"I'll take you home," Yamamoto offered,  
"Ah... it's fine," Nanami said,  
"Tsuna would kill me if I let you walk home alone," Yamamoto grabbed his coat, "Come on," He walked slowly towards the door,  
"Fine..." Nanami smiled slightly, she followed the boy out on to the streets, bright lights shined in her face.  
For the next 5 minutes, they stayed silent,  
"So... How's school?" Yamamoto broke the silence,  
"School? You go to the same school as me you know?"  
"Right..." The pair went silent again... Nanami's heart was thumping and she was blushing. Yamamoto on the other hand was feeling nervous, he didn't want to make the move!  
When have I started liking Yamamoto kun? Nanami thought about it, oh well, he's my brother's friend... Nothing's ever, EVER going to happen. Nanami sighed. She looked at the well-built boy in front of her and smiled. I'll confess... some day... she giggled.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Eh? Ah... nothing..." Nanami denied, good thing he can't read minds!  
"You're pretty when you smile," Yamamoto complimented; he turned his head and started walking again.  
Nanami blushed, eh? Eh? EH?  
"Thank...you..." Nanami replied, she stared up at the boy who was smiling down at her,  
"No problem," He laughed.  
"Ne..." Nanami gulped, "What if I said something right now, that would probably change how you see me."  
Yamamoto stopped laughing, "Like?"  
"Like... something that could make you run away"  
"What?"  
"I..." Nanami stopped; I'm so going regret this!  
"I?" Yamamoto repeated, I? "What comes after I?"  
"I..."  
"Don't have to tell me, if you don't want to..." Yamamoto sighed, "Not going to force you," He patted Nanami on her head before turning around and strolling towards the intersection.  
"Wait..." Nanami ran forwards and grabbed Yamamoto by his coat, "Kyaaaah!"

"That hurt..." Yamamoto opened his eyes,  
"Sorry," Nanami blushed; she got up and stood nervously.  
Yamamoto stood up slowly, what is she trying to tell me? I?  
"I want to tell you..." Nanami said, "I want to..."  
"Then say it," Yamamoto encouraged, "Go ahead."  
"I..." Nanami swallowed, "Like..."  
I? Like? You? Yamamoto laughed dryly, impossible...  
"I like you..." Nanami stated, she covered her face with her bag, "I like you, I like you, I like you, I like you, I like you!"  
"I'm sorry..." Yamamoto said, "I can't." He clenched his fist, "At least... not right now..."  
Nanami froze, "I see... Don't worry about it..." She sniffed, "Bye!" She cried, she ran through the streets, tears were making her sight blurry.  
"Dammit..." Yamamoto threw a punch at the wall, "Dammit..." He screamed.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Water & Blood

"Good morning! Nanami!" Airi sang, she clung onto Nanami, "Woowah... are you okay?"  
Nanami nodded weakly,  
"I'm fine," She whispered, she walked slowly towards the school, for the next 3 minutes, she stayed silent.  
"Seriously, there's something wrong with you today..." Airi said sympathetically, "Are you sure you're fine?"  
Nanami nodded again, "Thanks Airi," the pair strolled along the streets, when they came up to an intersection, Nanami saw the last person on earth that she wants to see.  
"Yo..." Yamamoto greeted them, he was wearing mufti: Sports jacket, jeans and running shoes.  
"Good morning, Yamamoto senpai!" Airi cheered,  
"Good morning, sorry, I have some work to finish, I'm going to school." Nanami mumbled, and she took off.  
Yamamoto looked away, he sighed.  
"Did something happen between you and Nanami?" Airi asked curiously,  
"Not much..." Yamamoto repositioned the sword on his back and ran off.  
Airi smirked, "Something happened!"

"Sawada san, your guardian wishes for you to return home." Hinata sensei said as Nanami sat down at her desk,  
"What?"  
"Apparently, a family member of yours is hurt..." Hinata sensei sighed,  
"Eh?" Nanami stood up, "Who?"  
"Your brother... Tsunayoshi."  
"Nii chan?" Nanami stood up, "Gomen... I'm going home!" Nanami cried, she ran through the hall ways and out of the school gates.

"Nii chan!" Nanami screamed as she opened the front door,  
"Nanami chan? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Yunisu walked out,  
"Nanami?" Tsuna followed, "Why are you here?"  
"You're not hurt?"  
"I called her here!"  
"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted,  
"Reborn kun? Why?" Nanami wanted to know,  
"Because I want you to watch Yamamoto's battle..." Reborn replied,  
"Yamamoto kuns..." Nanami felt pain inside her heart, "Sorry... Don't want to," she said,  
"I'm going back to school," She picked up her school bag,  
"Wait!" Reborn jumped up and kicked Nanami in the head,  
"Ouch! Reborn kun!" Nanami shouted, "What was that for?"  
"I told you to wait!" Reborn said, "Go watch"  
"Oi, boy, don't force her if she doesn't want to," Nanami's eyes widened,  
"Yo," Yamamoto said,  
"Nope, you're going," Reborn ignored Yamamoto, "Its good for your Mafia knowledge,"  
"Well, I'm not bringing her..." Tsuna protested, Reborn snoozed, "Ah...he's sleeping... REBORN!"

"Let the match between the Rain Guardians BEGIN!"

***********Nanami's POV******************  
after the two... weird girls, with pink hair and dark skin announced, Yamamoto kun waved his sword at Squalo. Water flew up, he was controlling the water!  
"Sugoi..." I muttered,  
"That's Yamamoto for you, he's a born Hitman!" Reborn kun seemed happy for some reason,  
"Eh?" Tsuna nii chan gasped, "Reborn!"  
I turned back to the big screen; water was flying everywhere,  
why am I watching this? I... guess, even if I was rejected... I still like him. I smiled lightly,  
"Nanami? Why are you happy?" Tsuna nii chan asked, he was obviously expecting a answer.  
"Eh? Maa... Since I like Yamamoto-kun," I confessed, Tsuna nii chan's jaw dropped, Gokudera kun stared at me in horror,  
"EH?" Tsuna nii chan screamed, "Nanami... you...you...like..."  
"Judaime!" Gokudera kun put his hands on Tsuna nii chan's shoulders, "Nanami sama, you're joking... right?"  
I smiled, "I'm not..."  
"AHH!" Yamamoto kun screamed he held his shoulder, blood... BLOOD, BLOOD!  
My head hurts, not those images again... NO, NO, NO!  
"Stop! STOP!" I yelled, "Just stop..." I struggled to keep myself standing; I fell to the ground,  
"Nanami!" Tsuna nii chan kneeled down, "Are you okay? What's going on?"  
"Just stop!"  
"Stop what?" Tsuna nii chan asked,  
"Those- "  
that was the last thing I heard, I felt the cold ground, everything... went blank.  
*********POV ENDS**********************************************************

"Nanami chan? Nanami chan?" Nanami woke up, to find herself in her bed,  
"Okaa san?" Nanami whispered, "I thought..."  
"Tsu-kun said, you hit your head..." Nana explained,  
"Weird... I thought I was... watching... Yamamoto kun and Squalo..." Nanami whispered,  
"What was that?" Nana asked,  
"No... nothing..." Nanami smiled, "Really, nothing..." She realised she had to keep the Mafia things in secret...  
"Okay, oh yeah! Yamamoto kun brought this when he came," Nana handed her daughter a rose, "He said he found it..."  
"Eh?" Nanami blushed, "I see..." She smiled warmly.  
"Nanami?" Tsuna opened his sister's door, "Yokatta..." He sighed in relief.

"So... you like Yamamoto..." Tsuna said awkwardly,  
Nanami nodded, "Yeah..."  
"Come to the Sky battle tomorrow..."  
"eh? Sky?"  
"Xanxus... and mine" Tsuna trembled,  
"Why?"  
"So, I guess... I would win..." Tsuna laughed, "and to improve your Mafia knowledge!"  
Nanami sighed,  
"You two are so hopeless..." Nanami giggled, "Okay! Its a promise!" She held her hand out, Tsuna took his sister's hand and shook it,  
"It's a promise... "


End file.
